Surprise!
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Hari ini tanggal 14 Agustus, nah bagi para bleach fan pasti ingat hari ini hari apa ya kan. this fic for cellebrating Hisagi brithday Read and Review please!


**SURPRISE!**

**BY:HIKARY_CRESENTI**

**730**

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,dsb,dkk**

**Genre : Humor/Friendship/a bit romance**

**Enjoy My Fic**

Hari ini tanggal 14 Agustus,tau kan hari apa,ingat ini bukan **hari Valentine, **bukan juga hari Ulang tahun kota Karakura dan bukan juga hari kemerdekaan Indonesia( Ya iyalah sejak kapan indonesia merdeka tanggal 14 Agustus- dibankai Soekarno Hatta). Nah Hari ini merupakan hari Ultahnya cowok tampan dengan rambut jabrik hitam keunguan, yang mempunyai tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya. Seorang mantan coverboy dan sampai sekarang masih sangat terkenal terutama di rumahnya(Ya iyalah mana ada orang yang tidak di kenal di rumahnya sendiri, Ya gak..)

Dan bagi siapapun(termasuk Author) Hari ultah itu merupakan hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu, seperti nungguin Kado dari teman,sahabat atau somone special gitu...

Tapi tidak untuk cowok yang satu ini, yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Hisagi Shuuhei. Dia tidak pernah ingat dengan ultahnya sendiri ,tapi kalau ultah teman-temanya? O jangan ditanya pasti tidak ingat.(Ya iyalah ultah sendiri aja gak ingat apalagi ultah orang sekampung? – Dicincang Hisagi)

Berhubung sekarang masih dalam suasana Musim panas alias Summer jadi Hisagi,Kusaka,dan Hitsugaya nginap di rumahnya Kaien, anggota MA yang lain? Mereka pada pulang kampung jadi ya tinggal mereka saja sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di Kuchiki mansion. Sebenarnya bukan mereka saja tapi masih ada yang lain seperti Kyoraku,Ukitake,Unohana,Konoka,Senna,Yachiru,dan Yuki adiknya Hitsugaya.

Hari masih menunjukkan pikul 5 pagi, namun tidak seperti biasanya pagi ini Hisagi masih tertidur, karena kemarin mereka bermain monopoly sampai jam 3 pagi. Tiba-tiba,

"NII-SAN!NI-SAN!"

Hisagi yang masih asik mimpiin Rukia jadi terbangun,Kaien yang biasanya tak terpengaruh oleh keributan apapun dengan ajaibnya juga terbangun.

"Oh,God demi neptunus! Ada apa lagi ini?!" kata seorang cowok berambut spike hitam keunguan dengan mata bewarna hijau, Kuchiki Kaien .

"Mana gua tau ,Kai." Kata Hisagi yang masih menguap.

"Dasar! Memang mereka kenapa lagi sih pagi-pagi udah seperti orang pawai aja?" kata Kaien yang masih keki.

"Ya udah nih gua pinjamin earphone gua," kata Hisagi memberikan earphone tersebut.

"Thanks ya, His." Kata Kaien memasang earphone itu lalu kembali ke alam mimpinya.

"Sama-sama,Kai" kata Hisagi dan kembali tidur dengan memasang earphone tersebut.

*730*

Sementara itu di luar,

"Aneh, apa dia sudah bangun?" kata seorang cewek berambut pink,Kusajishi Yachiru

"Mungkin, biasanya sih udah." kata seorang cowok berambut Raven,Kusaka Soujirou

"Ya udah, ayo kita cari." Kata Yachiru

Lalu Kusaka dan Yachiru langsung berkeliling di mansion Kuchiki tersebut.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" sorak mereka yang seperti orang manggil sahuran

Rukia yang lagi asik masak langsung cengo melihat Kusaka dan Yachiru yang seperti membangunini orang unrtuk sahuran itu, mana bawa-bawa panci lagi.

"Kusaka,Yachiru cari apaan?"Tanya seorang cewek berambut hitam pendek,Kuchiki Rukia

"Eh,Ruki liat Hisa-nii gak?" tanya Kusaka

"Gak tuh, emang kenapa?"

"Aduh kemana ya,dia?" kata yachiru

"Mungkin masih tidur,"Kata Rukia

"Gak mungkin Ruki, biasanya dia jam segini udah patroli," kata Kusaka

"Eh,patroli?(Sejak kapan si Hisagi pacar gua jadi satpam?)"Kata Rukia bingung

"O,ya biasanya dia kemana aja?"

"Coba liat di halaman belakang deh," Kata Rukia

"Eh iya makasih Ruki."

Lalu Kusaka dan Yachiru melanjutkan pencarianya.

*730*

Di halaman belakang

Hitsugaya yang lagi nikmatin udara pagi langsung cengo melihat Kusaka dan Yachiru yang seperti petugas ronda untuk membangunkan orang sahuran.

"Nii-san!Nii-san!"

"Lah, Kalian ngapain?" tanya seorang cowok berambut jabrik putih dengan mata emerald, Hitsugaya Toushiro

"Eh,hitsu liat Nii-san gak?" tanya Kusaka

"Eh? Yang mana? Inu atau landak?" Tanya Hitsugaya

"Yang mana aja ada liat gak?" Tanya Kusaka

"Gak ada tuh, emang kenapa?"

"Itu Hisa-nii ultah,"

"Lah,trus?(Barrack Obama aja pas ultah gak segininya bener deh)" kata Hitsugaya cengo

"Ya mau ngasih surprise,"

"Buset! Yang ada lo malah bangunin mahluk halus yang ada di sini," Kata Histsugaya cengo

"Ya gimana lagi,"

"Coba aja lo cari di kamarnya, mungkin dia masih tidur kali,"

"Gak mungkin, Lo tau sendiri kan Hit, kalau di rumah jam segini dia udah patrolii,"

"Hah?Patroli?(sejak kapan Hisagi jadi petugas siskamling?)" Kata Hitsugaya cengo

"Aduh jadi gimana nih.." tanya Yachiru

"Coba aja cari Kai-nii,trus tanyain deh," kata seorang cewek berambut merah, Yuki Toushirou

"Iya juga, Hit Liat Kai-nii?"

"Paling-paling masih molor tuh,"

"Ya udah Kusa,ayo,"

"Woi! Yachi, kalo mau bangunin Kaien lo sendiri aja deh, ngeri gua,"

"Eh emang kenapa?"

"Yang ada gua di jadiin dodol garut," kata Kusaka

"Ya udah ayo minta tolong sama Rukia dan Senna."

"Tumben lo pintar, ya udah ayo"

Lalu Kusaka dan Yachiru kembali ke dapur

*730*

Di dapur

"Ruki,Senna..."

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya seorang cewek berambut ungu,Senna

"Bantuin, dong."

"Bantuin apa?" tanya Rukia

"Itu bangunin Kai-nii,"

"Eh, emang untuk apa?"

"Nanyain Hisa kemana,"

"Emang gak ada di halaman belakang?"

"Gak ada,"

"Ya udah kami tolong,"

Lalu mereka ber empat pun menuju ke kamar Kaien

*730*

Sementara itu di kamar,

Hisagi yang baru bangun langsung keluar dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah itu ia berniat untuk kembali ke kamar, saat melewati ruang tamu ia melihat Byakuya yang lagi kerepotan

"Sibuk neh,"

"Eh, Hisagi-kun gak juga," kata seorang cowok berambut hitam,Kuchiki Byakuya

"Tumben, gak salah," kata Hisagi

"Ya gak mungkin kan salah terus, lagi sibuk gak?"

"Gak tuh, ada apa paman?"

"Bantuin perbaiki laptop paman,"

"Baik paman."

Lalu Hisagi mengikuti Byakuya ke ruanganya

*730*

Sementara itu Kusaka,Yachiru,Rukia,dan Senna sudah berdiri di depan kamar Kaien. Lalu mereka pun masuk tanpa ketok pintu

"Kai-nii,Kai-nii, bangun dong," kata Senna

"Percuma aja Senna, kalau seperti itu mah sampe kiamat juga gak bakalan bangun, lagian dia pakai earphone tuh," Kata Rukia

"Pantas.."

Loh, nii-san gak ada earphonenya berantakan bener dasar, eh masih hidup mp3nya, lagu apaan neh? Buset!" Kata Kusaka cengo karena langsung budeg remanen

"Lo kenapa Kusa?"

"Bingung gua lama-lama dengan nii-san," kata Kusaka

"Eh, maksud lo?"

"dimana-mana orang tidur itu pake lagu yang tenang seperti I have adreamnya westlife, atau wind of changenya scorpion, tapi nih anak malah pake lagu Linkin Park, kalau lagu shadow of the day atau black bird sih gak masalah. Tapi masa malah pake lagu One step closer,Papercut,crawling,a place for my head, part of me,forgotten,dansebagainya," kata Kusaka sweatdrop

"Gila juga si Hisa,"

"Udah ayo bangunin Kai-nii dulu"

"Iya."

Lalu mereka sibuk membangunkan Kaien dengan berbagai cara, namun belum ada satupun yang berhasil.

*730*

Sementara itu di ruangan Byakuya

"Jadi gimana, Hisagi?"

"Tenang aja, paman. Nah beres,"

"Makasih ya, Hisagi, ano Kaien mana?"

"Masih tidur tuh paman, mau di panggilin?"

"Boleh,deh tolong suruh dia keruanganku."

"Baik paman."

Lalu Hisagi langsung ke kamar, tiba-tiba

"Hisagi-kun," panggil seorang cewek berambut merah, Konoka Suzunami

"Eh, tante Konoka, ada apa?"

"Gini kamu sibuk gak, tante mau minta tolong nih"

"Eh, minta tolong apa?"

"Nih tolong ke supermarket dan belikan yang ada di list ini,"

"Baik, tapi panggil Kaien bentar ya"

"Iya"

"Hisagi-kun, nitip teh 1 kotak." Kata seorang cowok berambut putih, Ukitake Jyuushiro

"Iya paman Uki"

"Shuuhei, tolong beliin anggur 1 botol dan Greensand." Kata seorang cowok dengan mantel bunga, Kyoraku Shunshui

"Baik paman Kyo"

Lalu Hisagi langsung sampai ke kamar dan ia langsung cengo

"Woi! Berhenti! Ah elo, mau ngebunuh Kaien nih, ceritanya?" Kata Hisagi cengo melihat Kaien yang udah diikat pake kabel-kabel

"Eh, Nii-san,"

"Emang kenapa? Sampe di beginiin segala?"

"Habisnya, gak bangun-bangun juga."

"Biar gw bangunin,"Kata Hisagi menghampiri Kaien

"Kai,Kai, bangun," kata Hisagi menepuk pipi Kaien

"Yah , nii-san percuma aja kalau kayak gitu, pake speaker aktif aja gak bangun,"

"Woi, Kai, bangun gak lo! Nih masih level easy neh, atau lo mau pake yang medium, atau langsung ke level hard ,Kai?" Kata Hisagi

"... Iye,iye gua bangun ,His."

"Buset! Kog bisa?"

"Makanya bangunin itu pake akal, o ya , Kai lo di panggil bapak lo tuh"

"Eh, iya-iya" kata Kaien ngacir

"Ya udah gua pergi dulu,ya" Kata Hisagi keluar

"Nii-san memang hebat"

"Kog bisa?" kata Rukia cengo

"Ya itu lah Shu-niichan"

"Ano bukanya tadi cari Hisa nii?" kata Senna

"Iya trus?" kata Kusaka

"Dia udah pergi tuh." Kata Senna

"Aduh.. kenapa gak lo bilang dari tadi!" sorak Kusaka dan Yachiru keki

*730*

Kaien yang baru habis mandi cengo melihat Yachiru dan Kusaka yang lagi melamun, karena iseng di hampirinya bocah-bocah tersebut,

"Woi, melamun ja lo!"

"Eh Kai-nii"

"Ada apa neh? Tumben gak perang mulut, atau kaena Hisa keluar jadi pada baikan?"

"Enak aja siapa bilang?!"

"Lah trus?"

"Gini, hari ini kan.."

"Gua tau , Hisa ultah kan?"

"Kog tau?"

"Ya taulah, masa gua gak ingat ultah adek gua yang satu itu, trus?"

"Jadi kami mau bikin surprise,"

"Trus, kog masih disini?"

"Gimana mau ngasih surprise? Orangnya aja lagi keluar,"

"O.. jadi kalian toh, yang tadi pagi kayak acara Taun baruan itu?" Kata Kaien

"Eh, maksudnya?"

"Itu tadi jam 5 udah pukul-pukul alat masak segala, kayak manggil orang sahuran aja."

"Kog tau?"

"Ya tau lah, lagian mana ada orang ngasih surprise kayak gitu?" Kata Kaien sweat drop

"Jadi gimana?"

"Ya, kalau ngasih surprise jangan pagi-pagi buta gitu dong,"

"Trus?"

"Kaien.."

"eh, Dad ada apa?"

"dari pada gossip gak jelas mending bantuin dad,"

"Eh, iya ayo, Kusa,Yachi."

"Iya."

*730*

Di Ruang tamu

"Dari tadi dong, bantuinnya kan agak santai gitu, dari pada kalian pake acara pawai segala,"

"Dad tega, memang aku pembantu? Maksudnya pawai itu?"

"ya kamu dan yachiru kan, yang tadi pagi udah teriak-teriak kayak orang promosi segala,"

"Kog tau?" tanya Kusaka cengo

"Ya tau lah, apalagi tadi Unohana dan Konoka bingung nyariin panci yang menghilang,"

"Makanya Kusa, kalau pengajian itu di mesjid, lagian tampang lo emang kayak pembantu," Kata Kaien

"Sialan lo Kai-nii gw cincang juga lo,"

"Kusa pagi-pagi jangan ngamuk gitu dong,"

"Lo juga diam Yachi atau gua sangkutin juga lo ntar."

"Udah-udah malah berantem,"

"Dad nih kabelnya."

"Eh iya makasih, Hitsu, o ya Kaien tolong pasang kabel-kabel ini ke sana."

"Iya paman, Kusa bantuin gua, gw gak ahli dalam kabel-kabel beginian,"

"Eh, iya-iya makanya bego jangan di pelihara,"

"Sialan lo Kusa, gw jadiin barbeque juga lo lama-lama." Kata Kaien keki

...Ore wa daisuki.. Doraemon...

"HWAHAHAHAHAHA! Kai-nii,Kai-nii lo masih pake soundtrack doraemon juga?!" Kata Kusaka ketawa ngakak

"Diam lo tikus!" Kata Kaien keki lalu mengangkat telpon tersebut

" halo, ada apa His?

Kai tanyain sama Paman Bya merek kesingnya apaan?

Bentar His, Dad merek kesingnya apaan?"

"Samsung K-500"

"Samsung K-500 His

O ya tanyain ma paman Kyo anggurnya yang merah atau putih?"

"Paman yang merah atau putih?"

"hijau"

"Serius paman!"

"Serius lagi konser tuh, warna merah aja"

"Warna merah ,His

Oya Kai, trus tanyain ma paman Uki Tehnya rasa apa?"

"Paman tehnya rasa apa?"

"Green tea aja"

"Green tea ,His

Trus tanyain green sandnya berapa botol"

"Dad green sandnya berapa botol?"

"1 karton"

"1 karton His

Buset ! serius lo Kai

Serius His, emang napa?

Gimana cara gw bawanya?

Kan pake mobil

Pake mobil sih iya kai, tapi ini aja gua udah bingung gimana nyusunya

Emang apaan aja sih?

Banyak, Kai, eh iya pak bentar, ya udah Kai thanks ya"

"Dad, nyuruh Hisa beli apaan sih?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dad Cuma nitip kesing hp aja, tapi yang lain pada ikutan ya gitu deh"

"Eh..( emang apa sih yang di suruh beli?)"

*730*

Sementara itu di depan supermarket

"Gila nih barang mau gua taroh dimana lagi?" Kata Hisagi cengo

"Ah mendingan gw gabungin aja, nah beres!" Kata Hisagi lalu langsung tancap gas ke rumah

"Nih orang apa pada mau piknik lagi ya?" Kata Hisagi bingung

*730*

Sementara itu di Kuchki mansion

"Ah, beres juga,"

"Iya juga,"

Lalu terdengar bunyi mobil yang di parkirkan

"Tuh pasti Hisa, kusa, Hitsu ayo."

Lalu mereka bertiga langsung keluar dan menghampiri Hisagi.

"Buset! His! Nih untuk persediaan setahun?" kata Kaien cengo

"Mana gua tau,Kai." kata Hisagi

"Gimana cara ngeluarinya nih?" kata Hitsugaya cengo

"Maksud lo?" kata Kaien bingung

"Lo liat aja ndiri,"kata hitsugaya

"Wah kalau gini, pas buka pintu jatuh semua neh.." kata Kusaka

"His, emang gimana cara lo masukin nih barang-barang tadi?" kata Kaien sweatdrop

"Ya gitu deh," kata hisagi enteng

"Udah,udah nanti aja keluarinya."

"Eh, Ruki?"

"Hisagi-kun nih pake ini dulu,"

"Eh? Blindfold? Untuk apa?" kata Hisagi cengo

"Udah pake aja." Kata Rukia memasang blindfold tersebut lalu menggandeng Hisagi masuk

"Ayo masuk"

"Ayo"

Lalu mereka semua pun masuk.

"Ruki, ada apa sih?"

"Ada deh, ayo,"

"(Ada apa sih sebenarnya?)"

Lalu ahirnya mereka sampai ke Ruang tamu tersebut

"Bentar." Kata Rukia lalu membuka Blind fold tersebut.

"HBD Hisagi!"

"Eh.. "Hisagi cengo sendiri

"Astaga His! masa lo gak ingat ma ultah lo sendiri?"

"Gak tuh,"

"Ah,elo bener-bener dah, HBD ya bro"

"Eh ya thanks ya Kai"

"HBD ya Hisagi," kata Rukia

"Makasih ya Ruki"

"Nii-san HBD ya," kata Kusaka

"Eh thanks ya, Kusa,"

"Shu-niichan HBD ya," kata Yachiru

"Iya maksih ya Yac-chan,"

"His, HBD ya" kata Hitsugaya

"Eh, iya thanks ya Hitsu,"

"Hisa-nii HBD ya," kata Senna

"Eh iya thanks Senna,"

"Hisa-nii HBD ya," kata Yuki

"Iya thanks ya Yuki,"

Lalu acara tersebut pun di mulai

"Lah His lo minum apaan?" kata Kaien cengo

"Greensand mau,Kai?"

"Gak makasih, His, oya nih kado buat lo bro,"

"Buset! Thanks ya bro"

Lalu kado-kado pun mulai berdatangan

Ahirnya pesta ultah tersebut berahir dengan sangat meriah...

~**FIN~**

"Yey ahirnya nih fic selesai, juga," Kata Hikary menyeka keringatnya

"Author, kog gua jadi pembantu? Masa yang ultah jadi pembantu?" kata Hisagi protes

"Ya gimana lagi, HBD ya Hisagi nih kadonya," kata Hikary nyerahin kado

"Eh, thanks ,wuih gila Lo mau gua jadi Napi?!" kata Hisagi cengo

"Emang apaan His?" Kata Kaien ikutan

"Hwahaha borgol, makanya nii-san jangan hobi benda-benada besi gitu," kata Kusaka ngakak

"Lo tega author.."

"Gw bercanda kog, nih yang bener," kata Hikary ngasih kado lagi

"Wuih ini baru keren, papan Skate board!" kata Hisagi

"REVIEW PLIS!" Kata semuanya


End file.
